Challenge Accepted
by Crittab
Summary: "You're about to get screwed in the Biology classroom." Jeff gets a late night text from Annie. There are only so many ways it can be interpreted.


**Spoilers:** Everything up to and especially "Basic Lupine Urology"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo.

* * *

**Challenge Accepted**

_You're about to be screwed in the Biology room._

Jeff rolled his eyes at the text message from Annie. Not again. They didn't even have any projects on the go that _could_ be sabotaged. After the whole yam debacle, Professor Kane put the kibosh on anything that required living biological systems. Internally, Jeff debated how this was still technically a 'biology' class without projects, but it did cut down on the amount of work he had to do to maintain a C average, so he wasn't about to complain.

That whole legal episode had taken place a week earlier. Since then, they'd learned about Starburns' untimely death and the group had taken it surprisingly hard despite none of them actually _liking_ the guy. It was just weird to have him gone—like an important part of the scenery at Greendale was suddenly missing. They had already started taking bets on what he would add to his ensemble next year to make people see beyond his star-shaped sideburns (Jeff suggested me might just break down and shave the damn things off, but even he knew that would be a long shot). Now they would never know. So long Starburns. So long Alvin...Albert? Shit. He knew it was something like that.

He looked back at the text and turned the words over in his head.

_You're about to be screwed in the Biology room. _

It could only mean two things: One (the likely scenario): something shitty was going down in the Bio lab and his presence was needed immediately, or two: Annie was going to _screw him_ in the Bio lab.

One. It was _definitely_ one. He'd already gotten his hopes up once for scenario two only to have them dashed. He wasn't looking forward to another cold shower.

He began clicking away at his phone.

_What's going on?_

He watched it until it buzzed in his hand a moment later.

_You just need to get down here—stat!_

Shit. Annie was using formidable language. She only did that when something_ serious_ was going down.

_On my way_.

* * *

Jeff wandered through the abandoned halls of Greendale, finding the door to the bio lab slightly ajar. Only the lights at the front of the room were lit, casting the lab in an eerily dim light. He saw Annie sitting on Professor Kane's desk, legs swinging back and forth above the ground.

"Alright, you got me here. What's the big emergency?" Jeff asked.

"Did I say there was an emergency?" Annie responded, a curious look on her face. Jeff's brow furrowed.

"I assumed there had to be, otherwise you wouldn't text me at 12:30 in the morning to come to _school_." Annie shrugged and pushed off the desk. Jeff noticed then that she wasn't wearing her typical flats, but rather a pair of tall black pumps. Her legs were bare from calf down, the rest of her hidden behind a trench coat. She sauntered over to where he stood by the door, stopping in front of him and reaching around him to push it shut, bringing her body flush against his. "Annie, what are you doing?"

"Jeff," she mimicked his tone. "I thought I was clear in the text."

He shook his head. "You're going to have to dumb it down for me."

She stepped back and untied the knot on the belt of her trench, opening it for him to see. His eyes widened when he discovered she was clad in a scandalously short pencil skirt and an open blazer, with just a bra underneath. She slid the trench off her shoulders and deposited it on a nearby table.

"I said you were about to get screwed in the Biology classroom. What did you think I meant?" Jeff swallowed hard at the sultry look on her face. The voice in his head was screaming at him to take a step back and fully consider the potential for disaster that this situation produced. The voice in his pants was telling him to ravage the ample amounts of skin Annie had opted to present to him with this _insanely_ hot outfit.

He had always had a thing for sexy lawyers.

Instead of answering her question, Jeff listened to the voice in his pants and surged forward, claiming her mouth harshly and pushing his hands inside her open blazer, resting them on the soft skin of her waist. Annie clasped her hands in the material of his shirt that stretched over his shoulders, holding on tightly and dragging him closer and closer with each frenzied moment.

"Shit, Annie," Jeff mumbled against her mouth. He tore his lips from hers and moved to attend to her neck, long and bare and begging to be ravished. Annie backed away before his lips could reach her skin.

"You like this?" she asked, gesturing to her outfit and smirking at his obvious approval. Jeff followed her, putting his hands back on her waist.

"You have no idea." He moved in to kiss her again, but she backed away once more, shuffling until she hit the front desk once again. She pulled herself up onto it with ease.

"If you like this, you're _really_ going to enjoy what's underneath," she teased, peaking downward at the scrap of a skirt that separated her from being totally revealed. Jeff's growled and closed the distance again, pushing her blazer off her shoulders.

"And what's that?" he questioned. Annie smirked and spread her legs, pulling him in between them.

"That, you'll have to figure out on your own." Jeff groaned and surged forward, claiming her neck as he'd previously ventured to do, whilst grabbing her by the hips and pulling her against him. Annie wrapped her legs around him as he kissed and nipped at her neck and collarbone, leaning backward to allow him more access to the skin of her chest and the swell of her breasts.

Jeff pulled her hips to the very edge of the desk and ground into her as he tasted her salty skin. He usually wasn't so desperate when it came to women, but _this_ woman had managed to hit all of his buttons at once. She was gorgeous, she was dressed as a slutty lawyer (his favourite kind of lawyer), and, most importantly, she was Annie.

He grew harder when he heard her moan, and he knew he couldn't wait long to be inside of her.

He pulled his groin away from her and began kissing down the valley between her breasts and over her stomach into the dip between her hips, only partially covered by the waistband of her skirt. He skipped over it and knelt down to lavish her inner thigh with attention, while allowing his fingers to dip beneath her skirt, intent on fingering her over her underwear.

His eyes shot to Annie's as he reached her slit, finding no barrier between his finger and her warm.

"Holy crap," he muttered out loud, knowing it wasn't his smoothest moment. Annie grinned down at him and spread her legs wider for him, hiking her skirt up her thighs and revealing her naked core to his hungry eyes.

Jeff couldn't help himself as he dipped in for a taste. He'd wanted to taste her for so long, and he couldn't deny himself a second longer. Annie laid back on the desk as he took full advantage of her pre-planning and ravished her core with as much attention as he could without coming in his pants.

Annie cried out as he pushed two fingers inside of her and set up a quick pace, flicking his tongue against her clit to the same beat. Annie's hands tangled in her hair as he went down on her, bringing her up quickly with his skilled mouth. When she cried out and clenched around his fingers, Jeff had no choice but to lap up everything she released for him.

He pulled himself up to stand at full height and view her as she laid across the desk with her legs spread for him, coming down from her climax. Her face was flushed and, if possible, was even more beautiful than usual. He raked his eyes over the sight in front of him and his hand unwittingly shot to his jean-clad erection, offering only the slightest notion of relief.

Annie looked up at him with heavy lids and reached forward, grabbing him by the shirt and yanking him down to her, kissing him thoroughly. Jeff braced his hands on either side of her head as he explored her mouth fully until she pushed him away and sat up, hands immediately going to his belt.

"Shirt," she demanded. Jeff smirked and pulled his shirt over his head, enjoying the way her eyes became slightly unfocused as he revealed his chest and abs to her (he never tired of that reaction). Annie redoubled her efforts on his jeans and pushed then down along with his boxer-briefs, allowing his erection to spring free. She took hold of it and pumped it a few times, watching Jeff's face as she did so.

Jeff watched her hands on his cock and knew he wouldn't be able to take the torture for much longer. Her hot, wet, _tight_ centre was only inches from his throbbing erection, and he didn't think he had it in him to wait to bury it inside of her. Luckily for him, Annie seemed to be on the same wavelength. She adjusted slightly on the desk to line him up with her core and placed him at the opening.

"Pill?" he asked with his last coherent thought. Annie nodded and laid back, legs spread, waiting impatiently for him to fill her. Not one to disappoint, Jeff wasted no time in doing just that.

He braced his hands on either side of her as he found a quick, but comfortable pace within her. He wasn't much for eye-contact during sex (it usually skeeved him out to stare into one another's eyes), but he found himself powerless to look away from the blue depths of Annie's. She watched him intently, her passion and pleasure so clearly visible that it did incredible things to his body.

"Jeff," Annie moaned. She reached up and grasped his arms as he pumped into her, nails leaving small crescent shapes on his biceps, urging him on. He increased his speed within her, knowing his orgasm was coming quickly and wanting to give her one more if he possibly could before he was spent.

"Ung, Annie," he moaned. "So good. So fucking good."

"Harder," Annie demanded, raising her hips to meet him. Jeff grasped her by the shoulders and used them as leverage to take her harder, slamming into her as both of their orgasms became dangerously close. Annie's eyes snapped shut as she began contracting around him, her own hands falling on her breasts and palming them roughly as she came with a deep moan.

Jeff couldn't stop his own release if he tried, having witnessed Annie's undoing for a second time. He pounded into her savagely as he began to come hard inside of her. Annie opened her eyes and watched him come undone. The vision of pure ecstasy on his face was easily the sexiest thing she'd ever witnessed.

When he finished, he fell over her body, resting his head in the pillows of her breasts while he took a moment to catch his breath. Annie rested her hands on his head and stroked her fingers through his hair absentmindedly as she waited him out, not wanting or needing to rush them to a conclusion.

Once Jeff had finally recovered enough to move, he pulled himself away and righted his clothes while Annie did the same. He turned back to Annie once they were both firmly planted on their feet with their clothes back in place, and closed the distance, wrapping her up in his arms.

"I'd ask what this was all about, but I've been told not to look a gift horse in the mouth," he joked. Annie peeked up at him with a small smile.

"Yea, well, I felt kind of bad for luring you here under false pretences with the whole yam thing, so I figured I'd take this opportunity to make it right." Jeff's brow furrowed.

"You don't owe me anything, Annie." She shrugged.

"I know that, but I've wanted this for a while. This seemed like as good a reason as any to finally do it." Jeff smiled down at her and placed a small kiss to her temple.

"Well, I appreciate the effort. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it too." She laughed lightly.

"Yea, I got that impression when you came running last week thinking this was what I had in mind."

"Come on, you knew what you were doing when you sent that text last week." He didn't miss the slight flush that worked its way up her cheeks.

"_Maybe_, but I didn't really expect it to be so effective. I guess we were both caught off-guard." Jeff smirked.

"Annie, you can catch me off-guard like this whenever you want." She scoffed and slapped his chest lightly, but couldn't hide the small smile on her features.

"Does that mean you'd be up for a second go-around some time?" He grinned.

"Second, third, fifteenth. I might just take you home and handcuff you to my bed."

"Sounds kinky," she teased. Jeff chuckled.

"As kinky as dressing up like a slutty lawyer and seducing me in our Biology classroom?" She rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't much of a seduction."

"Uh, me and your lack of panties beg to differ, Milady."

"Oh please, you practically ravaged me the moment you walked in."

"Sounds like there are a lot of opinions on this issue, Councillor. We may have to settle this over dinner." Annie's expression changed to one of genuine surprise.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He offered a one-shouldered shrug.

"Yea. I mean, I usually wait until _after_ a date to sleep with a woman, but I figure I can make an exception just this once."

"You know this isn't what my aim was here, right?"

"I know—it was mine. What do you say?" A slow smile crept up on her features.

"I'll think about it." Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, _now_ you're playing hard to get?" She just shrugged and sidestepped him, picking up her trench coat and slipping it on before turning back to him.

"How much effort do I rate?" she asked coyly, recalling a conversation they'd had years ago. A small smile slid onto his lips.

"For you? I'd break a light sweat." She grinned.

"Good. Then you can sweat it for a little while. I'll get back to you." Jeff watched her retreat, closing the door behind her as she left him spent, confused, and more than a little exhilarated.

After two and a half years, Annie Edison had finally become a challenge.

_You know what?_ Jeff thought to himself. _Challenge accepted._

**End**

* * *

**Oh the little nuggets the Community writers throw at us. I have a feeling this won't be the only fic to spring from this particular piece of dialogue. Hope you liked it. Let me know!**


End file.
